Princess Peach
Princess Peach ''' (once known as '''Princess Toadstool), commonly known as Peach, is a character in the critically acclaimed Super Mario series. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's usually portrayed as the damsel in distress and has been kidnapped by Bowser numerous times, usually being rescued by Mario and Luigi, and rescued also by Yoshi, Toad, Wario and a cast of others in the Mario RPGs. Personality and Appearance Peach's is generally known for being sweet, graceful, calm, and well mannered. Usually, she never shows aggressiveness when she fights or confronts her enemies. Peach is also willing to have Bowser team up with her and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil attacks the Mushroom Kingdom. She also has a very friendly behavior towards Luigi. As seen in Super Mario Odyssey, Peach loves to travel & dress up. Peach also enjoys gardening and ballroom dancing. History Super Mario series ''Super Mario Bros. In ''Super Mario Bros., Bowser attacks the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps Princess Toadstool, while converting the residents into inanimate objects. After Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser, the brothers rescue Toadstool. In Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, Toadstool gives her hero a kiss on the cheek. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Mario and Luigi travel through the Mushroom Kingdom to save Toadstool. In the original game, her subjects celebrated around them after she quoted a poem. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Toadstool, with Mario, Luigi and Toad, sets out to rescue Subcon from the evil Wart. Her main power is floating while having poor jumps, and is also the weakest character and has the slowest animation for pulling veggies. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3 Princess Toadstool sends Mario and Luigi to defeat the Koopalings, but in the English version, Toadstool plays a joke at the end saying, "Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Toadstool enjoy a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser kidnaps Toadstool again. After she's rescued, Toadstool kisses Mario and Luigi, and both brothers and Yoshi watch the hatching of the rescued eggs. Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS :“Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach.” :—Peach's letter to Mario :In Super Mario 64, Peach invites Mario to her castle for cake, however, Bowser pilfers the Power Stars and traps Peach in a fresco. After Mario rescues Peach, Peach shows her appreciation by kissing him and baking him a cake. :In the remake, Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario this time help Mario rescue Peach, but she's also seen wearing a ponytail. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth go to Isle Delfino for a vacation, but Peach noticed a strange a look-alike in the background. After Mario collects ten Shine Sprites, Shadow Mario kidnaps Peach again and takes her to Pinna Park. Mario defeats Bowser in a final battle and rescues Peach, letting them both continue their vacation. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Peach and Mario take a walk around the castle, but it suddenly is struck by lightning. When Mario goes to investigate the issue, Bowser Jr. sneaks behind Peach and kidnaps her. Later on, Mario defeated both Bowser Jr. and Bowser, while rescuing Peach. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival. When he arrives, Bowser lifts Peach's Castle off the ground and takes her to his new galaxy. Assisted by a Luma, Mario ventures off to rescue Peach, but after doing so, the universe is saved. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Peach is celebrates her birthday with her friends at the castle. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings bring a cake into the castle and kidnap Peach. Mario, Luigi, and two Toads (specifically Blue Toad and Yellow Toad) track them down and rescue Peach in the process. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival once again. Upon Mario's arrival, a colossal-sized Bowser kidnaps Peach. Once Mario defeats Bowser, he returns to the Festival and enjoys a giant cake. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' In Super Mario 3D Land, Peach investigates the damage dealt to the Tail Tree after a thunderstorm. Postcards from the game show that she knocked out a Goomba and escaped, but was recaptured by Bowser's army. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' In New Super Mario Bros. U, Peach has a tea party with Mario, Luigi, Yellow and Blue Toads until Bowser throws the four out of the castle. Peach is later seen high on a tower requesting help until she's rescued after Mario, Luigi, Yellow, and Blue Toad prevail against the final battle against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Super Mario Maker / for Nintendo 3DS Peach makes an appearance in Super Mario Maker ''and it's Nintendo 3DS counterpart as an unlockable Mystery Mushroom costume, which is unlocked randomly after finishing the 100-Mario Challenge, or by scanning a compatible Princess Peach amiibo (Wii U version only). The costume replaces the ''Super Mario Bros. sound effects with the ones from Super Mario Bros. 2. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' In Super Mario Odyssey, Bowser tries to marry Peach, and large billboards and posters show the wedding can be seen throughout the game. Peach is also wearing a tiara, instead of her crown. Dr. Mario series In the Dr. Mario series, Peach wears a pink nurse outfit. In the international versions of the original instruction booklet, she's mentioned and given the name "Nurse Toadstool". Nurse Toadstool would likely be Dr. Mario's personal assistant but has no major role in any game and she is hardly seen outside promotional artwork. In the Club Nintendo comic "Süße Weihnachten", Nurse Toadstool assists Dr. Mario. Nintendo Comics System Toadstool appears in a feature called "Dear Princess Toadstool", which characters send letters in for her to answer. Club Nintendo Peach appears as the leading role in Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit. With assistance from a manipulated Alarm Clock, Dr. Wily conquers Mario's hometown and win Peach over, turning her evil. This is only one of Mario's dreams. Super Mario-Kun Peach appears in the Japanese-only Super Mario-Kun series and plays as the damsel-in-distress. Peach is also seen sharing a friendship with Rosalina. ''Otenba Peach-hime'' A young version of Peach appears as the lead in the Japanese strip Otenba Peach-hime . ''Super Mario Adventures'' Princess Toadstool appears in the Super Mario Adventures serial in Nintendo Power. Animated series Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Peach appears in Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! as the damsel-in-distress. The story begins with after the power of the TV is out, Peach jumps from the screen with enemies chasing behind her. Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Momotarō Super Mario Momotarō is the first of the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., released only in Japan based on the Japanese fairy tale Momotarō. Super Mario Issun-bōshi Super Mario Issun-bōshi (also translated as Little One-Inch or The Inch-High Samurai) is the second OVA in the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., released only in Japan based on the Japanese fairy tale Issun-bōshi. Super Mario Shirayuki-hime Super Mario Shirayuki-hime is the third and final OVA of the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.. Based on the fairy tale of Snow White released only in Japan. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! 'was the first of the three series in DIC Entertainment's ''Super Mario animated cartoon trilogy, aired between September and December of 1989. The Super Mario Bros. cartoons were shown on Mondays through Thursdays only; on Fridays, the show would air cartoons based on The Legend of Zelda ''series. Mario Golf series NES Open Tournament Golf In ''NES Open Tournament Golf, Peach appears as Mario's caddy. Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Princess Peach makes her first playable appearance in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. She has one of the lightest hits, best controls, great spin, and despite lacking distance. In single-player modes, she is one of the four default characters. Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) In Mario Golf for the Game Boy Color, Peach is unplayable. She appears in Peach's Castle when the player comes first place in all tournaments, inviting players to partake in her tournament. When the player comes in third place in the tournament, Peach appears in the awards ceremony to hand out a trophy. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Peach is a playable character in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Her shots are straight, her max yards is below-average, her impact and control is decent, and her spin is low. She holds a tournament in her course named Peach's Castle Grounds. Mario Golf: Advance Tour Peach appears as a playable character in Mario Golf: Advance Tour, inviting Neil and Ella to partake in her Open tourney. When Neil or Ella gets third place in the tourney, Peach oversees the ceremony as Toadsworth gives out the trophy. Mario Golf: World Tour Princess Peach appears in Mario Golf: World Tour as a default character. In the game there are Peach-related clubs and gear for the player's Mii to use. Mario Kart series Peach has been in every main entry of the series. She varies between Light and Medium weight classes between each game. Across the games, she is the name sake for the courses , Peach Circuit, Peach Beach and Peach Gardens In Super Mario Kart, CPU Peach tends to uses mushrooms which shrink the other drivers. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Peach is teams up with Daisy as a default, and their special item is the Heart. Peach's personal kart is the Heart Coach. In Mario Kart DS, her karts are the Royale and the Light Tripper with her skills being advanced at drifting corners and average item use. Peach is classified as a lightweight character''. In Mission Mode, she must race against King Boo. Peach appears in ''Mario Kart Wii as a Medium character. While she wears her dress in Karts, she wears a white & pink jumpsuit when the player chooses motorbikes. Peach's jumpsuit returns for the reintroduced Bikes and the ATVs in ''Mario Kart 8. ''Pink Gold Peach, a character who appears similarly to Peach (like Metal Mario is to Mario), makes her debut in this game as well as Cat Peach in the DLC. Mario spinoffs Fun with Letters / Fun with Numbers / Preschool Fun Peach also appeared in '''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters where she, along with Mario and Yoshi, traveled in a wooden boat learning about grammar and letters. She also appeared in Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers and Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun. Mario Teaches Typing / Mario Teaches Typing 2 Peach is also playable in several educational computer games. She is one of the playable characters in Mario Teaches Typing, where she gives the typing lessons, then she appears in Mario Teaches Typing 2, with the same role. Yoshi’s Safari In Yoshi's Safari, Bowser invades Jewelry Land, while holding King Fret and Prince Pine hostage. Being a good friend of Prince Pine, Peach sends a letter to Yoshi and Mario to help them. It is also the very first game to call her Princess Peach in the Western games, as opposed to Princess Toadstool. Mario & Wario Peach appears in Mario & Wario. She, Mario, and Yoshi need Wanda's assistance after Wario drops buckets on their heads. Yoshi's Cookie Peach also appears in Yoshi's Cookie, where she is a selectable character in the VS Mode. Her stats are: 1 ATT - 3 DEF - 3 MES - 2 LIM Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium Peach appears in the Japan-exclusive, Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium, where she is a playable character (along with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Wario). She also kisses Mario if he wins first prize (with Wario being "bumped"). Hotel Mario Toadstool is she's held captive by Bowser and the Koopalings in Hotel Mario, where Mario and Luigi attempt to rescue her by demolishing the hotels she's trapped in. Mario Party series Peach has made an appearance in every title in the series as one of the playable characters. In each appearance, she maintains her standard look of a pink dress with a blue jewel in the chest, blue earrings, and a yellow crown. As the series progress, her look updated with blonde hair and a more gold crown and pink panniers. In Mario Party 3 's Story Mode, the player must defeat Peach on the Blowhard duel board for the Love Star Stamp. In Mario Party Advance, Peach is also playable through the Love Quest named "Love That Princess!" when visiting Mr. I. In Mario Party 7, Peach's default partner is Daisy, and their Character Orb is the Flower Orb. In Mario Party 10, the Peach Board is playable exclusively through any Peach amiibo in the amiibo Party Mode. The board resembles Peach's board from the first installment named Peach's Birthday Cake. Game & Watch series Peach makes many appearances in the Game & Watch in Game & Watch Gallery 3. Donkey Kong had kidnapped her, and Mario had to rescue her. Peach also was the main character of the modern version of Cook, where she had to flip sausages, bacon, and eggs, without letting them fall. Mario Tennis series .]] Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) In Mario Tennis, even though Peach is Technique, she leans more towards all-around. This is because of her height to reach the ball, and her speed and ability to send the ball over the net. In the game's intro, Peach partakes in the tournament, where she wins against Birdo to advance to the semi-finals, but loses to Luigi in the following semi-final match. Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) In the Game Boy Color version of the game, Peach appears on her castle, narrating the game. Daisy is at her side all the time. Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Peach appears in a few of the trophy ceremonies for specified characters. Peach's home turf is the Peach Dome, which is the same place where trophies are given out to the tournament winners. Mario Tennis: Power Tour In the Game Boy Advance version, Mario Tennis: Power Tour, Peach invites Clay and Ace to her tournament after they finish the Island Open. She has them escorted by Mario and Toadsworth on her private plane. Mario Tennis Open In Mario Tennis Open, Peach returns as one of the starting participants. Her home court is now "Peach's Palace", which is a carpet court. Players can buy an entire Peach gear set from the shop for their Miis, as well as unlocking a Peach costume after they have collected at least eight-hundred points in Ring Shot, one of the four Special Games. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Peach once again is a playable character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, retaining her clothing and her stats as a technique character from the two previous Mario Tennis games. Paper Mario series Paper Mario In Paper Mario, King Bowser kidnaps Peach while using his castle to carry her away. A Star Kid named Twink comes to help her, and together find a way out of her room. Peach later bakes a cake for Gourmet Guy, and partakes in the 64th Trivia Quiz-off run by Bowser's henchmen, later winning a Sneaky Parasol, letting her disguise herself as a Koopatrol, Clubba, and a Hammer Bro.). Bowser finally is defeated and Peach's castle returns to its empty spot in Toad Town. After the celebration parade, Mario takes Peach to his place to watch the fireworks. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Before, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Peach takes a trip to Rogueport. At the market, she meets an old saleswoman, undoubtedly one of the Shadow Sirens. They give Peach a Magical Map which is needed to open the chest of the map. While both Mario and Bowser, who is unsuccessful, search for the Crystal Stars to rescue Peach. In the end, the Shadow Queen is defeated and Peach is restored. Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth leave Rogueport returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Peach, with Bowser, Luigi, and Bowser's minions, are kidnapped by Count Bleck. Bleck forces Peach and Bowser to marry, as doing this creates the evil Chaos Heart. After defeating Super Dimentio and freeing Luigi, Peach watch the marriage of Bleck and Tippi to stop The Void. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, when Peach hosts a Sticker Fest where wishes come true. However, Bowser ruins the festival and steals the Royal Stickers, kidnapping Peach and sticking the Toads with Bowser Tape. Mario rescues the Toads and Peach, and she thanks him for letting everyone's wish come true. Paper Mario: Color Splash In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Peach gives Mario a postmarked colorless Toad. Afterwards, Black Bowser finds out that Peach was sending Mario holographic forms of herself, and demands that her color be drained. After defeating Black Bowser, Mario restores Peach's color, they retun to Port Prisma celebrating the return of the Paint Stars, cheering him up over the loss of Huey. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Melee :SmashWiki article: Peach (SSBM) Peach made her debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a starter character. She keeps her floating and Veggie-pulling ability from Super Mario Bros. 2 and has new moves which are her Neutral Special, Toad, which Peach pulls out in front of her and deals a set amount of damage to anyone that attacks, her Side Special Peach Bomber which she jumps then flies forward with her hips into opponents creating an explosive effect, and her Up Special is Peach Parasol, which Peach becomes airborne and floats down with her parasol. Princess Peach's Castle is also a playable stage. Super Smash Bros. Brawl :SmashWiki article: Peach (SSBB) Peach is a starter character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She now has a new Final Smash, named Peach Blossom, which puts enemies to sleep and spawns several peaches healing her damage 5% each time she eats one. The Subspace Emissary In The Subspace Emissary, Peach is captured by Petey Piranha and put into a cage along with Zelda, soon afterward, Kirby rescues Peach and escapes on a Warp Star. Peach later gets hit by Tabuu's "Off Waves" and converts into a trophy, but Kirby saves her and the others before going to face Tabuu in a final battle. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U :SmashWiki article: Peach (SSB4) Peach returns as a starter character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Her moveset still remains unchanged, though many of her moves now have added visual effects like rainbows, hearts, and sparkles. Her home stage, Peach's Castle, returned as DLC for both versions as "Peach's Castle (64)". The new Omega form of stage's platform now has a red carpet placed on both sides of the tower. Mario RPGs Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Toadstool is one of Mario's party members, with Mallow, Geno, and Bowser. Booster is later lovestruck with Toadstool and plans to marry her, however, Mario ceases the wedding, and takes Toadstool back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadstool manages to escape from the castle with help from her "Grandma", who dresses as the princess, and joins Mario's party to defeat Smithy. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Peach is notified by the Beanbean Kingdom that the evil witch Cackletta would come and try to steal her voice. Peach reveals Birdo's disguise and spends the holidays in the Beanbean Kingdom. After Bowser is defeated, Mario receives a kiss from Peach, and Luigi escapes from a Koopa Cruiser Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story In ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'', Peach holds a disscussion pertaining to the citizens suffering from a disease called the "Blorbs". Meanwhile, Bowser interupts the meeting twice, soon getting kicked out of castle by Peach, along with Starlow's help. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser finally ending the blorb disease and Dark Star itself, Peach is rescued at last. Though Bowser attacks the Mario Bros., still attempting to kidnap Peach, but instead, Peach shows her appreciation towards Bowser, for his role in saving the world, by sending him a cake. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam In Pop Culture Princess Peach has gained both praise and criticism. In 2009, 1Up ranked Princess Peach as the tenth best political figure in video gaming. Voices * Mami Yamase * Miyako Endo * Jeannie Elias (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Tracey Moore (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 & Super Mario World) * Jocelyn Benford * Leslie Swan (NOA Localization Manager) * Asako Kōzuki * Jen Taylor * Nicole Mills. * Samantha Kelly Trivia Names in Other Languages *Peach debuted on October 18, 1985, and this coincides with her sapphire brooch. *Peach has appeared in more games than any other female character in video game history. *In every Mario Kart game she's appeared in, Peach has always been a starting character. *Peach is regarded as a "universal princess" or "perfect princess", having multiple traits consistent with both archaic and modern views of princesses. As attitudes toward women and video games have changed, Peach has changed from being a damsel-in-distress to a woman who is oft times spunky, sassy, extroverted, and enthusiastic, and always sees the bright side of any situation. *She also has multiple skills that most ordinary princesses don't; she is skilled at most sports, kart racing, ice-skating, and other activities. She is quite possibly the most unique and most multi-talented female in video game history. *Her name translated into Japanese is normally ピーチ姫 (Pichi-hime). However, the other translation , プリンセスピーチ (Purinsesu Pichi), only exists officially in Super Princess Peach. *The English version of Yoshi's Safari marked the first usage of the name "Peach" in the West, although she would go back to being named "Toadstool" in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. In Super Mario 64, she uses both names in a letter addressed to Mario, with "Peach" being used for her signature. From Mario Kart 64 and onward, the name Peach was kept unchanged for the English version of games in the franchise. Gallery References }} es:Princesa Peach Category:Protagonists Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Paper Mario series partners Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Princesses Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Mario allies Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Characters in Puzzle Swap Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Royal characters Category:Amiibo characters